


If We Met At Midnight (In the Hanging Tree)

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they said he murdered three. </p><p>Silence filled Ray's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Met At Midnight (In the Hanging Tree)

_Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _They strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._

Ray walked up slowly the beaten path. The cold wind blew through his bloodstained hair, and the blood so carelessly smeared across his glasses made everything red. His steps left imprints in the dirt, and the crunch of the gravel was deafening. The pink sniper rifle was slung behind him and thumped against his with every step. Another gun was tucked into his waistband. Blood ran down his arm and dripped off the tips of his fingers. Drops of blood followed him up the path like tracks.

It was too quiet for Ray’s liking. There should be jokes and ridiculous questions. There should looks of wonder and annoyance. Smart remarks and dumb replies. The sigh that would come from a certain man as he wondered what he did to deserve this. There should be footsteps following him.

But there was no one to follow him.

_Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

The sirens were ringing in his ears, although they were long gone. The wind kept biting at his exposed skin, his torn jacket doing little to keep him warm. Ray didn’t care that he was cold. The moon shone and the moonlight filtered through the trees that lined the path. His shadow followed obediently behind him. Leaves fluttered down and was crushed under Ray’s sneakers.

His eyes were out of focus as he pretended that they were there. The breathing of five other people accompaining his. Complaints of are we there yet? It was too much. The silence swallowed all thoughts and filled his head.

What had happened?

_Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._

Heist. It was a heist that ruined it all.

The bombs either went off too early, or didn’t detonate at all. The car wasn’t there. The police was there. The alleyway. The gun. The shot. The crackle of the earpiece in his ears was loud and Michael’s screaming was terrible. It was followed by silence and then chased after with the yelling of the rest. Cries and screams of anguish. More gunshots followed, and they could hear Michael gurgle. Terrible, terrible things.

People were scrambling away from the fire, the chaos. But the others were running towards it, the bag of money tucked away in the back of a truck. They would never collect it.

It was all downhill from there.

_Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

It was just a loud ringing in his ears when he returned to the apartment. Blood was caked in his hair, and the trigger finger was twitching like crazy. The door shut quietly behind him as the sirens in the distance wailed. The t.v. was on and showed the gas station that had blown up earlier.

Seventeen dead. Four missing. Fake AH Crew attacks gas station. Five bodies identified as Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Gavin Free. Ray Narvaez Jr. missing.

The apartment was too quiet and it ate away at his mind. There should be whimpering, there should be swears and hisses of pain. The clinking of liquor bottles and the flick of a cigarette lighter. There should be something. But there was nothing.

How was he the only one left?

_Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._

Ryan had yelled at him to go. His voice unusually shrill as he kept gunning down policemen after policemen. Ray could realize that things were going so wrong. There were too many policemen, too many sirens wailing and ringing. How did they know? Ryan screamed and screamed for Ray to run, only quiet when a stray bullet hit his shoulder, then his chest, then his head. The clatter of his gun falling to the street. The pattering of policemen scrambling after him. The squeak of Ray’s sneakers as he ran. The explosion at his ear and the yelling of Geoff asking, what happened, where are you, what, what, what.

Then absolute silence as Ray ran into an alleyway with his pink sniper rifle at his side, and a sense of dread filling his chest.

_Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

Ray came to a stop at the end of the path and looked up at the sky. Of course. He was the only one left. The others had often joked about how he or Jack would be the only ones left because they were the most sensible. Ray wished they were wrong.

He sighed and dropped his rifle to the ground beside him. It disturbed the dirt beneath it and the dust flew up. Ray kicked it away as disgust overtook him. He took a deep, shuddering breath and took the handgun in his waistband out. The gun glinted in the moonlight and the light of the city below him. Ray clicked the safety off and put it to his head.

He can’t do it without the others.

He won’t.

_Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Wear a necklace of rope,_  
 _Side by side with me._

_**Bang.** _

_Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make it Raywood because of the first verse (they say he murdered three), but it went a different way. The Hanging Tree from the Mockingjay Part 1 was released, and I had to write something.


End file.
